


Stitched Kisses

by taejhgunx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Attempt at Humor, Fashion & Couture, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejhgunx/pseuds/taejhgunx
Summary: Taeyong believes that every bride deserves a gown to make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. He hasn't experienced it. But then Jaehyun comes along who makes him feel just like that every single day.(i suck as summaries so pls just read this shit)





	Stitched Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so this is probably the nth time i've published something here. I never got to finish those because... reasons. but this fic is different since i wrote this easier than my other fics. I can't guarantee you that this is free of mistakes and that updates would be intant. (im a med student ok)
> 
> but anyway, here's the most cliche story you've ever read. I hope you like it!

"Let's make a toast for TY's successful collection!" Ten raises his glass of martini and so did Doyoung and Kun. Taeyong smiles thoughtfully and raises his too, making their glasses clink.

"Bottoms up! Bottoms up!" Kun cheers on and the group finishes up their drinks in no time. Taeyong having the lowest alcohol tolerance, already have his cheeks flushed, his stomach tingling with heat.

"Seriously, Tae. Brides nowadays want to wear you for their weddings. I can feel Vera Wang shaking at the moment." Ten says, before ordering another round of drinks for them.

The fashion designer snickers. Taeyong had already finished his fashion show earlier that evening and immediately his pieces are already sold out. Qian Lee house of Couture is new to the fashion industry, but they’re already well known for their elegant wedding dresses and suits.

"Oh no, Vera Wang is a legend. No one can match her. But thanks, Ten." Taeyong brushes off the compliment. Ten together with Doyoung work at the business side of his couture. Kun is with him on the fashion side, he's the one who creates suits for the grooms.

"So, when are we getting started for our next project?" Kun asks, taking a sip of his drink. Taeyong chokes on his drink.

"Hey, I'm not a fountain of inspiration. You know the process guys. After a collection or a major event, we rest and take a vacation." The fashion designer places his drink down and wipes the mess on his chin.

"Yes, Taeyong needs to get in love first in a cruise or something so he can have his inspiration for his new gowns." Doyoung jabs, hiding his smirk behind his drink.

"Stop intervening with my creative process. And it’s not like that! Forget about work for a bit and let’s just enjoy the night." The fashion designer downs his drink in one go and his friends hollers. If Taeyong's in the mood to drink, then it’s a one hell of a celebration.

They drank and drank until their visions doubled. Ten is already asleep on their booth and Kun is holding on a bottle of tequila for dear life. Doyoung can hold his liquor well enough and Taeyong miraculously haven't passed out yet.

"Doyoung! Come on let’s dance!" Taeyong stands, tugging his friend’s hand to the dancefloor where a mess of bodies are moving along the rhythm of the music.

"I can't, Tae. No one will look out for these babies." Doyoung points to his hammered friends and Taeyong actually pouts. He actually gets cute when he's drunk.

"But who will look out for me? Come on, the music is good we have to dance!" Taeyong shouts over the booming base drop of the song.

"I can look out for you here. Just don't get too far away!" The other replies before grabbing a bucket for Kun to throw up on.

Taeyong made his way to the dance floor, not too far from their booth. He can already feel the heat of the tangled bodies swaying to every beat of music. Taeyong opens his shirt half way through to let some air cool his burning skin. He can feel his body moving along with the beat. It feels so nice to loosen up and go along with the flow and it has been long since he felt this kind of freedom.

He's not the best dancer around, but he's definitely an eye catcher. Taeyong's movements are sloppy due to alcohol but still captivating, every sway of the hips and roll of his body are mesmerizing. The highlighter on his cheeks glowed under the flickering lights as well as his diamond studded pins that adorned and kept his sweaty hair in place. He's messy but still beautiful.

No wonder why someone took interest in him. The guy crosses the throng of people and made his way to Taeyong. He casually slides beside Taeyong and started to dance with him. The guy matches Taeyong's drunk movements and soon, the fashion designer has his arms on the guy’s shoulders as they dance side by side.

"I don't think an angel belongs in such a place like this." The guy leans on Taeyong's ear, so close the he could feel his lips on his ear.

He steps back to look at the guy he's dancing with. Taeyong is ready to run away if this guy turned out to be a sleazy old man but boy he is wrong. The first thing Taeyong sees is a smirk playing in the guy's lip, a pair or deep dimples adorning his cheeks. He looks hot, but definitely dangerous.

And he looked young. Way younger than him.

"And I don't think a minor should be in a place like this." The fashion designer chuckles before pulling away from the guy.

Taeyong can still feel the linger of the man's touch on his waist. He felt the man move towards him again. If it was a different time, he could have screamed but there's something about the guy made him want to act so sly and yes, the number of martinis he drank boosted his boldness.

"I'm not a minor though." The man gently places a hand at the small of his back with just enough pressure that if Taeyong wanted to pull away, he could.

But the thing is, Taeyong doesn't want to.

"Yeah, nice try kid. But I don't dance with the younger ones. I'm too mature for you." Taeyong replies playfully and gently shoving the guy away. The fire on the guy's eyes were enough to sober Taeyong up.

"I told you, I'm an adult. And I can do mature things with you if you want to." The guy says moving closer to the fashion designer.

Taeyong hates to admit but he does love the chase. The guy hooks a finger on his belt and tugs him flush against the guy's broad chest. Soon they were swaying again to the beat. Taeyong can't help himself but to indulge a little more, moving his body along with the trail of fire the guy's touches leave on his skin.

Taeyong is so caught up with the heat of the moment and the scent of his dancing partner. Feeling a rush of courage, he pulls the guy down, close enough so that their foreheads are touching. There is a brief eye contact between the two. It is true that they really want each other. The man wasted no time and kissed Taeyong ferociously. Taeyong's senses becomes fever pitch as he returns the kiss. He tastes like whiskey with a hint of something sweet. The guy's hands were gripping tightly on his hips and Taeyong wants nothing more but to feel the guy's body. It is hurried, wet but still so good.

Taeyong pulls away from the guy when he felt his lungs cry for air. His lips feel thick and bruised. He suddenly realizes that he's making out with a total stranger in a club. And that is so unlikely of him.

"What your name again?" Taeyong asks and the guy chuckles softly on his ear. It sent tingles down the designer's spine.

"I'm Jaehyun. And you are?" The guy, Jaehyun, replies playfully before tugging on Taeyong's ear with his teeth. It’s distracting but the designer loves it anyway.

"I'm Tae--"

"Hey, Tae!" Doyoung shouts across the dance floor so loud that Taeyong jumps away from Jaehyun's hold like he was caught doing something inappropriate. "Let's go home, these two are already drop dead drunk!"

Doyoung is balancing Kun and Ten on his shoulder who looked dead if it weren't for the their gentle swaying. Taeyong looks at Jaehyun but the other just smiled at him, stretching his arms so that he can go to where Doyoung is.

However, Taeyong doesn't feel like going home already. He wants to stay and dance with Jaehyun all night long. This is only one of the few times where Taeyong really enjoyed clubbing. And he can't pass this hot man who's clearly interested in him.

"You know what Doyoung, I think I'll stay for a bit." Taeyong shouts back over the booming music. Doyoung can't help but grin at his friend, knowing that the alcohol is talking for him.

"No, Tae you're drunk and you got no one to take you home." Doyoung replied, grunting as Ten almost fell on his grip.

Even in his drunken state, Taeyong thought about his options. It is dangerous to be drunk and alone in a club with a total stranger. Even if that stranger is too hot to handle. Though he's not a stranger anymore since he already introduced himself.

"Come on, Tae let's go! These kids are getting heavier every minute!" Doyoung adjusts his hold on his friends, Kun and Ten dragging him down.

Taeyong sighs. He’s ready to go with his friends when Jaehyun holds his hand and helped him get across the dancefloor to where Doyoung is. The designer isn't sure anymore if the butterflies in his stomach is caused by alcohol or because of Jaehyun's hand on his.

"I can take him home, if you allow me to." Jaehyun says, almost too confidently and Doyoung raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you? And what makes you think that I'll trust my friend to you?"

"I'm Jaehyun," he says and took a sleek calling card on his Christian Louboutin wallet and hands it to Doyoung. "I can make sure that he's safe with me and if not, you can personally send this to a police station."

At least he got the style and the confidence. Taeyong almost forgot that they haven’t introduced themselves properly with each other.

"And we won't be having alcohol anymore. We'll sober up for a bit before driving." Jaehyun continues and Doyoung purses his lips, scanning the authenticity of the card. There's something on the card that caught Doyoung's eye.

Taeyong feel like they were asking for Doyoung's blessing like a teenage couple who wants to go on a date. The designer hides his blush by looking down at his shoes.

"Fine. But if something happens to him, I'm gonna hunt you." Doyoung leans in, almost face to face with Jaehyun. He gets scary when he tries to be serious but Jaehyun is not fazed at all.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jaehyun says, showing what a confident gay really is. "Want me to book a cab for you?"

"Sure, thanks" Doyoung says before turning to Taeyong. "I agreed to this because A; you seem to be enjoying yourself and B; you definitely need to get laid. But if this dude tries to do weird shit, you know what to do okay?"

"Kick him in the balls and call Doyoung. Okay, I know." Taeyong helps his friend and grabs Kun from Doyoung’s grip before helping them out of the club, Jaehyun following them.

The cab is already waiting for them when they got out. Taeyong made sure that his friends are already tucked inside before he closes the door of the cab just before Doyoung talks about protection and embarrassing stuff.

Taeyong sighs softly as he watches his friends drive through the night and when he turns, Jaehyun is watching him with a smile. The crescents on his cheek shone brightly than the moon's and Taeyong immediately sobered up with the view.

"So, it's just you and me now. Shall we, Taeyong?" Jaehyun offers his hand and Taeyong took it without a second thought.

\---

His phone is ringing. But he can’t find it. He needs to kill the bloody phone so that he can go back to sleep, back to the warmth he’s cuddling with. Wait what? It isn’t his pillow because its lean and breathing and smells really good. Holy fuck.

Taeyong and Jaehyun did stroll through the night. The events of their wonderful night flashed through his mind, from when Jaehyun took him to a small coffee shop to sober up. They talked about everything and nothing, laughed about the silliest things and caused a little trouble that they ended up getting kicked out of the shop. But it didn’t matter because they rode Jaehyun’s motorcycle to the park nearby. They watched the stars and listened to the sound of their peaceful breathing. They shared their dreams, aspirations and their fears.

But he can’t recall when or who initiated their intimate moments. Taeyong can still feel the Jaehyun’s touches on his body. The fluttering kisses on his neck and the delicious pressure he felt when Jaehyun took him and made him sing his name on top of his lungs last night. The designer blushes at the thought. They went for rounds after rounds until they fall asleep in each other’s arms. What happened to ‘I-don’t-dance-with-younger-ones’, Taeyong? He can definitely sense the flush of embarrassment on the tips of his ears.

He gently takes the arm that is draped around him, careful not to wake Jaehyun up. Taeyong got off the bed and he try to contain the groan spilling from his lips. He felt like he is spilt in half. Taeyong reaches for his phone under the bed. There are a couple of texts and missed calls on his phone, mostly from Doyoung and some from Ten and Kun. They must be worried. He can reply to them later.

The designer picks his clothes from the floor and silently got dressed. He takes the liberty to look at himself on the mirror and he is not surprised that he looked like he got hit by a truck. Bruises littered his neck and his boring light brown hair sticking in all directions. He is by the door of the bedroom when he suddenly thought of leaving his number. Jaehyun is still peacefully asleep, and he looks so gentle. So different from the heathen man that wooed him from the bar or the sex god that pleasured him last night. Jaehyun looks soft and peaceful.

There should be no second thoughts. Taeyong carefully goes and closes the door behind him leaving no traces of him behind.

\---

“I thought you were dead, as it turns out you’re just perpetually fucked. I mean literally.” Ten points out when he agrees to have lunch together with his friends. Taeyong’s having a massive headache, so bad that he’d rather feel the coldness of his orange juice than drink it.

After he slipped out of Jaehyun’s apartment, Taeyong texted his friends and hailed a cab to his house, took a long shower and cleaned himself. He wasn’t a fan of one-night-stands, and not really have that much experience when it comes to sex because he hates the feeling after it. The awkwardness when they it’s time to part. Taeyong felt a tad bit guilty for disappearing like that. But he cannot handle facing Jaehyun after what happened between them. Taeyong knew that it would be cringy as hell for the both of them, so the designer took the liberty and save them both from a disaster.

“So how was the sex? Was it good?” Doyoung, the nosiest of his friends, asks. His eyes twinkling with mischief. Taeyong recalls their interaction last night. “He looked hot, but he also looked young. I don’t think he’s experienced.” Taeyong hides his face on his arms but the tips of his ears are warm.

“I’d rather not talk about him, okay? Or the sex. You think I forgot that you left me with a total stranger?” Taeyong grumbles, his headache needs to disappear or else he will not function properly.

“Who happens to be a sex machine.” Doyoung finishes for him. “You should thank me instead, you needed to get laid. And don’t take it out on me, you were practically shoving us in the cab.” Doyoung defends and the designer knows he’s right. He wanted the night to happen. He just doesn’t want to admit it.

“Of course, he enjoyed it. His hair is shiny, and his skin is shining with hickeys. I guess that’s the perks of having younger partner. A lot of stamina and… enthusiasm.” Kun pokes the angry hickey on Taeyong’s neck with his spoon. The designer flinches and throws a napkin at his direction.

Kun is right. Taeyong can recall how Jaehyun wrecked him without getting tired or anything. At some point, he couldn’t keep up with the younger, but the sex was so good that he chose to take what Jaehyun had to give him.

Stop thinking about Jaehyun and sex, damn it!

“Well, if he’s really a catch, did you get his info? Or number? Anything?” Ten asks. Taeyong doesn’t want to admit that he chickened out but Ten already knows his answer.

“Yeah right, of course you didn’t because you don’t follow through when someone take interest in you.” Ten continues before taking a sip of his tea

“Luckily, the Jaehyun guy is a charmer so he gave me this,” Doyoung says and slid a tiny black card on the table. “It’s his calling card. And I’m giving it to you. The ball’s in your court now, Taeyong.”

Taeyong takes the card from the table and read it. It contains Jaehyun’s full name together with his number and the address of his office. Apparently, he’s a CFO of an enterprise. But that’s it, nothing more. If he really wants to know the guy, he should take the step and call him. However, Taeyong’s not even sure if Jaehyun wants him to ‘follow through’. So, he did what he does best. Hiding. The designer slides the card on his pocket, determined not to take it off next time he does his laundry.

“Enough with this Jaehyun thing, okay? It happened one time and it won’t happen again.” Taeyong says resolutely. His friends share a glance and Taeyong knew they will let it slide this time.

"Ten, you said you have something to tell us. What is it?" Taeyong asks, trying to change the topic. He takes his utensils before picking on his food.

The Thai already mentioned about something they need to talk about. It seemed serious when Taeyong read his message in their group chat. But Taeyong's still hungover from his last night's escapade to dwell on it.

"Well, I have a proposal to make." Ten started taking a couple of invitations from his messenger bag before handing it out to the group.

"The daughter of my dad’s friend is going to get married and wants us to design the dresses and suits for the entourage. And plus, the bride is a fan of yours and wants to wear you and no one else." The Thai continues, but Taeyong's already handing the invitation back without glancing at it. His reaction already gave away his response.

"I know what you're going to say but," Ten continues to press on, leaning close to Taeyong. "The wedding will be held in Rome and there will be a couple of influential people."

"This could be our chance to take our business internationally." Ten says, and the businessman side of him showing. Sometimes, Taeyong forgets how Ten can be so persuasive.

"I think a couple of suits won't be that hard? The wedding is not for a couple of months." Kun pitched in, setting his drink down before crossing his legs.

Taeyong and Kun met during college, being the only foreigner from their class in a fashion school in the heart of Paris. Although they share little knowledge of each other back then and a limited knowledge with Korean or Chinese and French, the two aspiring designers connected through their love for clothes and fashion.

After they graduated, they tried to start their own line of clothing. However, with the lack of business strategy, their business faltered as soon as they started.

Then came two business partners, Doyoung and Ten, who took interest with their talent. They financed their brand and managed it. The four became inseparable then, forging their friendship as their business flourished. Taeyong and Kun were able to focus in their art while Doyoung and Ten were able to expand their business.

"Whatever fills our pockets with money." Doyoung joked but Taeyong isn't sure if it is really. "Wait, do we get a to have a free trip to Rome?" His eyes went wide and Kun also perks up with the thought of it.

Ten only nods with a complacent smile on his lips. And Taeyong can tell that the free trip already sealed the deal for the two.

"Seems like we have a majority here. Then let's do this project." Taeyong says, stabbing his sausage with a little more force. Ten glances at him before placing a hand on his arm.

"I know we're breaking your process here. And I know you don't like that. You're say still matters. You'll be the one designing the bride's gown; the centerpiece of the wedding. If you don't want to do it, then we won't."

Taeyong considers his options. They have never been in a huge scale project like this before. If they can pull this off, the opportunities for them making it abroad will be massive. But flopping with this project can hurt what they have established already.

It’s just that Taeyong prefers his pieces to be special. A wedding is a once in a lifetime experience, at least for some. And Taeyong dreams of making every bride to feel like the most beautiful woman in the world during that day with his intricate design. The designer made a promise that every gown that he will create will be made from the heart.

The bride had chosen him to design his gown which means that she trusts him and believes in his talent. And seeing the faces of his friends, looking like these cute puppies with their shiny big eyes made him think twice. If Taeyong really longs for a vacation, he can have one once the wedding is done. And at Rome at that.

"Okay fine, since you guys asked so nicely." Taeyong says and his team hollers, garnering the attention of the other customers.

"But this project will cost a lot more than it should." Taeyong points out forcing himself to eat his, now cold, lunch.

"Oh, don't worry. They won't have it any other way." Ten says, before sipping his tea.

\----

Taeyong’s never late. When meeting with a client, the team always make sure that they are punctual and prepared. But today's simply not that day.

The designer woke up late and had to hastily get ready for work. There was an unusual traffic in his neighborhood and someone spilled a cup of coffee on his shirt on the way to his shop. Luckily, he found a clean shirt in his car for him to change with.

He is already 30 minutes late when he storms inside their shop, gathering the attention from his coworkers together with his client that he assumed to be is the bride and Jaehyun.

What.

He took a moment to look again at the people inside their shop. Doyoung's probably late too but there's Kun with files on his hands while Ten sat across the bride and Jaehyun. And they are looking at Taeyong, expecting to do something than stare at them awkwardly.

Though it’s hard to look anywhere else when Jaehyun's looking at him like he found a treasure.

Holy shit.

It’s the same eyes that he looked at tirelessly that night. And it’s the same Jaehyun that he danced and watched the stars with. He's the Jaehyun that he shared his most erotic night. And he's definitely the man he kept thinking about these past couple of days.

And he's the Jaehyun, the groom, and the future husband of his client who is smiling at him, all too innocent and unware that his fiancée cheated with him that night.

It took everything for Taeyong not to breakdown in front of them.

"Can I just--" Taeyong's voice breaks and he hates himself for it. "Can I just have a minute?" He tries again, and he can feel the tears glistening his eyes.

When no one answered, he took it as a chance to dash to his office. He attempts to be as subtle as possible but as soon as he's inside, the damn broke. Taeyong can feel his hands shaking and his knees getting weaker. He had to brace himself against the wall to keep himself from falling to the ground. He hastily wipes the tears streaming down his cheeks, careful not to make any sound.

Someone opens the door and Taeyong’s not surprised when it was Kun who followed him. The Chinese has always had a sense when something's up about Taeyong.

"I know, I know. I'll just apologize later." Taeyong sniffles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I just need a minute here."

"What the hell happened back there, Tae? Something bothering you?" Kun leads him to a chair and gets him a glass of water from the dispenser.

"It's him, Kun. Jaehyun, our client. He's the guy that I've slept with after our party." Taeyong hides his face on his palms, not wanting to see the look on Kun's face.

"Whoa. That's really fucked up. Fate has a weird sense of humor, isn't it?" Kun says, sitting beside his friend before patting Taeyong's knee.

"No shit. I feel like this mistress I didn't wish to be. I really didn't know, Kun. If I have known, I wouldn't even talk to him. God, I feel so stupid." Taeyong goes on, smaking his forehead with his palm.

"It's not your fault, okay? You shouldn't blame yourself for this. Jaehyun should have known better." Kun says, his tone soft just like the one he usually uses.

The two are both silent for a moment. Kun places a reassuring hand on Taeyong's shoulder and waiting for the other until his breathing is more stable.

"Do you still wanna do this? I can talk to Ten and Doyoung about this." Kun says, before standing up. Willing to give the space Taeyong needs.

Taeyong thinks about it. Although it is tempting to shove Jaehyun out of the door of this shop, they're still clients and he should still exhibit professionalism. Even though Jaehyun doesn't deserve it.

"I can do this, Kun. Don't worry about me. I'll follow you in a bit." Taeyong replies.

Kun gives him a comforting smile before exiting the room. Taeyong gives himself a couple of minutes to regain his composure and fix his state. His eyes got puffy and his nose a little red from crying. Fortunately, there's nothing a little make up can't fix. He leaves the room feeling a little more confident and determined to ignore Jaehyun for the whole meeting. It’s the least he can do.

When he got out, Ten is talking to the couple until he notices Taeyong joining them. He can already feel Jaehyun looking at him. And it’s difficult already.

"Oh, there he is. Again, I'm sorry for the trouble. This is Taeyong." Ten introduces him to the lady who looked like she's in the verge of going crazy-fangirl over him.

"Taeyong, meet our beautiful bride to be and our dashing groom." The Thai continues and Taeyong shook the bride's hand politely with a smile.

"My name is Lee Hyorin. I'm so glad you agreed to design my wedding gown! I am a fan since you started your collection," Hyorin says her eyes twinkling with delight

"And I've always dreamed about wearing your gown for my wedding." She continues and Taeyong wanted nothing more than for the earth to swallow him whole.

And I'm Lee Taeyong, I had sex with your fiancée a couple of days ago. It’s nice to meet you!

Taeyong bit his lip before he says something stupid.

"I'm Jung Jaehyun, it’s nice to meet you." Jaehyun introduces himself and offers his hand, just like how he did that night under the moonlight and that same fucking smile that made his knees weak. Deep inside, Taeyong is seething.

How can Jaehyun keep his cool with this kind of situation and act as if nothing happened between them? Taeyong's getting bitten by his guilt on the ass and Jaehyun had the nerve to smile at him with those dimples that he badly wants to poke.

With a knife.

No! Stop swooning over him, he made you a mistress!

And by some miracle, God sent an angel in the form of Doyoung who bursts inside the room, interrupting them and saving Taeyong from shaking Jaehyun's hand.

"I'm sorry I'm really, really late the traffic was bad and--" Doyoung trails off when he saw Jaehyun beside Hyorin and he it didn’t take long to understand what's happening.

"What the--" before Doyoung could even continue whatever he's going to say, Kun grabs his arm and tugs it too violently to be subtle.

"Kun could you take Mr. Jung to your office so that you can talk about the suits for the wedding?" Taeyong suggests and Kun immediately got the innuendo, thanks to their weird telepathic skills.

Jaehyun is about to protest but Kun's already guiding him to his office, taking Doyoung with him who still looked bewildered just as much as Ten is as he watched the scene unfold before him. Taeyong made a note to tell him later.

"Now that the introductions are over, let's talk about your dress." Ten says, always the gentle host that he is. "Please take a seat." The Thai motions to the couch than the conference room to making the meeting more casual.

"So, could you tell us about the wedding? The theme, the location and how you want your dress to be." Taeyong says, taking his notebook where he jot down notes for his clients. He marks the date before writing the brides name. Taeyong had tries not to grit his pen on his notebook when he writes Jung Jaehyun on the groom's name.

 

This would be a long, excruciating conversation for Taeyong.

\---

As the meeting progresses, Taeyong learns that the wedding would be at a castle called Castello di Tor Cresenza, in Rome. Ten already Googled the place and it looks majestic with its huge courtyard filled with flowers and fountains.

Taeyong makes a mistake of imagining Jaehyun in a suit that Kun made, looking like a prince charming he used to fantasize about. How he's smiling as he waited at the altar. The designer tried not get jealous but how can he not when his client is going to get married with the man of his dreams?

The designer observes Hyorin's features. She had this long auburn hair, and doe eyes that made her look innocent and young, her lips full and kissable unlike his that are chapped. She’s tall, taller than him but not taller than Jaehyun. Taeyong understood why Jaehyun liked her because she was really, really gorgeous. She had this softness of the Korean women but with the charisma of a Thai.

By the end of the meeting, Hyorin decided to have an ivory-white floor length ball gown made up of satin and organza complete with a cathedral train and a short-sleeve and keyhole back lined lace patterns and embellishments of peals and Swarovski crystals. Hyorin wanted it to be diamonds but Taeyong convinced her that her Cartier necklace would be enough to glimmer her look.

"The designs for your gown as wells as the bridesmaids' will be sent to you once they are done after a couple of weeks." Taeyong says, closing his notebook before leaning back against the couch.

"And if you want to have some changes, you can contact Ten and let's see what we can do." Taeyong finishes, flashing a polite smile towards Hyorin who looked content after their conversation.

"That's great! I was wondering about the fitting though? We are a bit busy with the planning and all." The bride asks.

"We can do the measurements when you guys already approve the designs we'll be sending. It's up to the both of you. We'll get your measurements first before the rest of the entourage." Ten says, stacking the magazines they used for reference earlier.

The bride agrees and Kun together with Doyoung and Jaehyun joined them. Taeyong can already feel the weight of Jaehyun's gaze on him when they got out of Kun's office, but Taeyong's motivated to ignore him.

"If everyone's okay with our arrangements then I think it’s time for us to sign our contract." Doyoung pulls his clipboard containing the agreement. Taeyong and Kun signed it beforehand. Hyorin signed without a second thought, visibly excited with the whole ordeal.

Taeyong hopes that Jaehyun would not sign the contract. He wishes Jaehyun would not agree so that he could move on and work without having that fear of getting his feelings involved.

The designer, again, foolishly making a bad decision of looking at Jaehyun's direction because the groom is still staring. His eyes burning with something Taeyong only saw when they were intimate with each other. To Taeyong's demise, Jaehyun signs the paper without taking his eyes off him. Taeyong can almost swear that Jaehyun winked at him before he taking his eyes off him and hands the file to Doyoung.

"Its a pleasure working with you guys. Let's make this wedding memorable, shall we?" Jaehyun says with that smug look on his face. Hyorin almost immediately clings on him but Jaehyun pays her no mind.

Jaehyun's attention has always been on Taeyong since the meeting started. It never faltered, and it only got more intense. Ignoring Jaehyun won’t be that easy then.

\---

After a couple of weeks, the design was done. Its exactly how Taeyong imagined it. He can visualize how the gown would fit Hyorin and accentuate her body. The designer is almost excited to see the how the fabric will move as Hyorin walks down the aisle. Jaehyun will definitely love it.

Apart from Hyorin's preferences, Taeyong tried to add bits and pieces from what little he learned about Jaehyun. Taeyong noticed how Jaehyun likes to hold on to the waist instead of placing an arm on the shoulder. The designer sketched day and night, making Jaehyun as his inspiration. The beading on the gown resembled the stars they tried to count, and the lace patterns were derived from the touches that Jaehyun drew on his skin.

Taeyong felt guilty that he used their illicit affair as his inspiration but what can he do? The sketch turned out to amazing and no one will know the inspiration behind it.

A knock on the door snaps him out of his reverie. Doyoung peeks inside, his pencil resting on his ear and his bluetooth earbuds blinking at the other.

"Hey, Jaehyun's coming over in a couple of minutes said he wanted to talk to you." Doyoung says, before leaning against the door frame.

"Can't you talk to him? Tell him I'm busy or something." Taeyong tries to look busy by flipping through his sketches, drawing doodles on a blank page.

"He said he wants to talk about the designs. So you should talk to him." The other replies, clutching his clipboard onto his chest.

"Then ask Kun to entertain him. He's the one doing the suits." Taeyong dodges again. He's running out of excuses and Doyoung's looking more impatient.

"You do understand that he's also your client. And you can't avoid him forever." Doyoung says, taking his pencil of his ear before striking something on his clipboard.

"You can handle him, Tae." The other adds before closing the door behind him. Taeyong sighs before slouching on his chair.

Before he can practice how he'll interact with Jaehyun, there's already a knock on his door. His voice a little too high for his liking as he says come in.

Jaehyun steps inside his office, looking like a freaking super model in a simple white button-down shirt tucked neatly in his ripped jeans. He's a couple of feet away but Taeyong already feels like suffocated.

"Why did you leave so early?" Is the first thing Jaehyun says and all the efforts of making this conversation professional is thrown under the bus.

"We are not having that kind of conversation." Taeyong says, his voice clipped. The designer chooses to turn his attention to the papers scattered on his desk.

Jaehyun walks towards Taeyong before placing the copy of the designs on the desk, leaning with his hands flat on the desk, his posture imposing.

"You left with no goodbye. Not even a single trace of you. I was looking all over for you." Jaehyun says, if Taeyong listened carefully, he might hear the longing on the groom's voice.

"And now you've found me! Whoopie!" Taeyong replies with sarcasm thick in his tone.

"Do you honestly think that I would want to talk to you about the night we had after I've found out that my client is your fiancée?" Taeyong continues and it is evident that he's fuming. He turned his gaze at Jaehyun for the first time since Jaehyun came, searching for bullshit that Jaehyun might spew.

Jaehyun leans off the desk before rubbing his temples with his fingers. He looks defeated. Taeyong's obviously not having any excuses. And he doesn't even have on in the first place.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry. I should have told you about everything. Everything about me." Jaehyun says, his voice softening together with his expression.

"I have not been completely true to you that night but if there's one true thing that I will say to you now, let me tell you that our night is the best of my life." The groom says with such ferocity that Taeyong can feel tingles down his spine.

It was so wrong that he chose to look at Jaehyun's because now he's lost again, in that pool of warmth and sunshine. He hates how a few words from Jaehyun can make his insides feel like a puddle of goo in an instant. If Taeyong's not careful, he might make the same mistake again. He's the older one, he should know.

"No, Jaehyun. Stop saying those kinds of things. Yes, that night happened but we have to move on." Taeyong turns his back on Jaehyun, facing the window, steering himself away from the groom.

"I know that you've felt the same way too." Jaehyun says, moving closer until he's a couple of inches away from Taeyong. "I can feel that you're yearning for me as much as I am for you."

The designer can almost feel Jaehyun's breath on his neck and the warmth seeping from his body. All Taeyong wanted is to cherish in Jaehyun's presence. But he can't.

"Please, Taeyong. Just look at me and tell me that you've felt it too." The groom pleads. Taeyong's aware how Jaehyun's lips are grazing on his ear bringing a flush of heat in the pool of his stomach.

Yes! Taeyong wants to scream. He wants to say the things Jaehyun wants to hear. To voice out the feelings he kept bottling up the moment he saw Jaehyun in his shop. But there's no way that anything will come from this kind of relationship, if there's any relationship in the first place, that is good for them.

With all the strength that he could muster, Taeyong shut his feelings down and bury the good memories that happened between them. Channeling the frost that Jaehyun melted. Whatever feelings he has must be forgotten, even just for a split second. Taeyong tries to convince himself that this is for their own good.

Even if it meant breaking Jaehyun's heart.

"You're wrong." Taeyong says before glancing at Jaehyun. The coldness in his tone making an effect on the other. The designer can almost see him breaking right in front of his eyes like the cracking of a thin layer of ice.

"That night was mistake. The sex was good and but there's nothing more to it. At least for me." Taeyong's amazed how he became so good at lying. To himself and to Jaehyun.

And if Taeyong wants to Jaehyun to go away, he should take it where he knows Jaehyun hates.

"Forget everything that happened that night and take your childish feelings away and suck it up. You're getting married for fuck's sake." Taeyong says sharply, shooting daggers on Jaehyun's heart with his false indifference.

The look on Jaehyun is excruciating but Taeyong needs to stand his ground. He watches how Jaehyun's rejected look on his face turn into something unreadable. Without any emotions that could give away what he's thinking. But this time, all Taeyong can see is the blankness of his usually bright eyes.

"Have it your way then." Jaehyun replies before heading out of the office, slamming the door down behind him. The groom didn't look back and Taeyong's glad the other doesn't have to see how he broke down when he left.

\---

After their confrontation, the succeeding meetings between Taeyong and Jaehyun are more civil. They share a couple of greetings but nothing more. Though they still make conversations like a normal client and contractor. Small talks without lingering touches or heated glances.

Taeyong should be glad that finally he can work in peace without Jaehyun breaching it with their situation. However, he can't understand the sinking feeling he feels when Jaehyun looks the other way, or when he lets Hyorin take his hand or whenever Jaehyun would smile at her. He has no right to be jealous because it’s inappropriate and foolish because he's the one who pushed him away in the first place.

If they were in a different situation, would Jaehyun get interested him? Taeyong likes to indulge with the thought of him and Jaehyun from time to time. Jaehyun's clear about his interest in Taeyong the last time they talked. He likes to imagine the dates they're going to have or the pets they'll adopt and it’s so beautiful. But then, when things get too pretty in his imagination, reality sets in. And the pain gets real too.

Maybe not. Jaehyun would probably want to be with someone who can be as fun and bold as him. Not like Taeyong who tremble with fear every time he encounters something foreign to him. Jaehyun deserves someone who will be there for him without any hesitation and inhibitions. And Taeyong's not really that kind of person.

It was a brief meeting. Taeyong wants to get started with the dress so as soon as Hyorin was satisfied with the design, he immediately set up a date for the measurements. Taeyong's very meticulous about this part of dress making so he was able to tune out of the conversation to concentrate.

The couple already went, leaving the designers alone. Doyoung and Ten are somewhere, finishing some transactions for the supplies they need.

He was so lost in his own thoughts when they were done that he doesn't notice Kun sitting beside him.

"You okay? You seem distracted." The Chinese says before placing his notes and measuring tape on the table.

"I'm fine. But I'm a bit distracted. You know, with the Jaehyun thing." Taeyong admits. It’s easy to tell Kun everything because that's how it has always been for years.

"I figured. It’s not that hard to notice the tension between you two. You guys are not that subtle. Though I doubt Hyorin notices it." Kun replies, a playful grin on his face.

“What are you talking about? He’s like totally out of my line of vision,” Taeyong defends himself. And at that, Kun gives him a knowing look.

“Alright, maybe most of the time but I’m trying to be as professional as I can.” Taeyong sighs, leaning back against the sofa, covering his eyes with his arms.

“Well that doesn’t mean he’s not looking at you when you’re not looking. Please, he’s surely checking you out while you’re taking Hyorin’s measurements.” Kun says, placing his arms on the edge of the sofa.

“See, you guys are like magnets.” Kun starts and Taeyong pays full attention to him. “You guys have this attraction towards each other. I can feel connection between the two of you.”

Hearing things like these from Kun overwhelms him. Taeyong knows that Kun is very observant and its hard to believe that even after all the things Taeyong said to Jaehyun, the groom still looks at him the same way he did even after their fight.

“I feel sorry for myself,” Taeyong says, his voice soft, almost too vulnerable. “Jaehyun is the perfect guy. All the good things that I’m looking for. It’s just too bad that I can’t have him even if I wanted to.”

The Chinese took Taeyong’s hand and pat it gently, rubbing soothing touches to ease his burdens. At times like this that Taeyong is thankful for someone like Kun. He’s the brother that he had always wanted to have.

“We can’t have all the things that we wanted, Taeyong. That applies to Jaehyun too. He wanted you too, but he can’t have you. This pains him just as much as it does to you.” Kun says, giving one last pat on his hand before pulling away.

It does make sense. Taeyong never heard Jaehyun’s side of the story because the last time they talked he just lashed out on him even before he can explain himself.

Jaehyun deserves to be heard too. Taeyong realizes that maybe there's more to this than mistake. Maybe a closure is what he needs so that he could let this issue go.

\---

In order to settle down the issue, Taeyong invited Jaehyun for coffee. Taeyong spent hours, staring at their dull phone conversations, contemplating if he's going to do this. Its a lot of freaking out but the designer rose above it.

It's drizzling that afternoon and Taeyong had the urge to cancel but the groom texted him that's he's own his way to their meet up place. A part of Taeyong wanted him to cancel, saving both of them from a nightmare. But Taeyong convinces himself that everything will be okay after this. How should they call it? Coffee date? That's just wrong isn't? To hell with labels anyway.

The designer opts to wear his oversized purple sweater and black jeans and his favorite boots he uses when its rainy. He's the type of fashion designer who doesn't pay attention to the clothes he wear. He makes beautiful clothes and that's what matters.

He went to the coffee shop a little earlier than the time they agreed on. He wants to be ready when he faces Jaehyun complete with the speech he created in his mind as he waited. He plans how he's going to greet Jaehyun and how he'll start the conversation. It's better to be clear headed when dealing about this, Taeyong thought.

But all the things he wants to say are gone the moment Jaehyun entered the coffee shop. He's wearing a simple white v-neck shirt under a leather jacket, glossy under the warm light of the shop and skin tight jeans that hug his muscular thighs. He looks like a walking sin complete with his drenched hair, probably from the rain. He was clutching his helmet on his side as he scans the place for Taeyong.

The designer had this urge to hide from Jaehyun and his hotness. Its such a crime for him to look that good. And Taeyong almost feels insecure, looking like Barney's twin in his sweater.

Before he can back down, Jaehyun already spots him. No smiles or anything. He walked towards Taeyong's table by the window. Taeyong can feel his heart hammering as Jaehyun gets closer and closer to him. The groom takes his jacket off before placing it on the back of his chair and his helmet on the table, pushing his hair back in the process. He looks irresistible.

"You wanted to talk?" Jaehyun starts without any preamble, leaning back on his chair. And Jaehyun's infamous stare is on Taeyong again, making him squirm in his seat.

"Yes, I-- uhm..." Taeyong stammers, his heart leaping to his throat. A waiter interrupts them, asking for their orders. Taeyong regains his composure as Jaehyun orders a black coffee for himself. Jaehyun glances at him, and he may or may not blurted his order too highly.

Taeyong wants to disappear. Never to return.

"I want to talk about what happened between us," Taeying says softly. "Let's talk about this for once and try to understand each other."

Jaehyun snorts before rolling his eyes at Taeyong. It is childish, Taeyong thought. But he has to deal with it.

"I thought I was supposed to-- I don't know? Suck it up?" Jaehyun replies, his tone menacing.

"I know what I said." Taeyong admits, he gets an urge to bite his nails but he chose to dig it on his palms under the table. "And what I'm saying now is that I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for shutting you down the other day. I was just so mad at you for using me as your tool for cheating." For a moment there's silence between them. It's heavy and unbearable so Taeyong takes the opportunity to keep going.

"But I'm here and I want to apologize. And I'm also here to listen to your explanation about this whole ordeal." Taeyong finishes, just when their orders are placed to the table. The designer immediately holds his cup of latte to warm his ice cold hands.

Again, silence fills the air and Taeyong's not sure what would Jaehyun say. It's weird how he can notice the changes on Jaehyun's expression. From his distant demeanour earlier to the blankness then to that grin creeping up on his lips. Taeyong's considering that maybe Jaehyun has lost his mind.

"Oh they were absolutely right. Indifference is definitely an aphrodisiac. I knew you couldn't resist me." The groom says, all too smug. Taeyong tries not to hard not to punch that evil grin off his perfect face.

"You know what, forget about it. I should have known that you're an absolute dick." Taeyong's already ready to leave the place, nearly knocking his drink off, when Jaehyun caught his wrist, stopping him.

"Hey. Hey, calm down. I'm sorry I'm kidding sit down and lets have our talk, okay?" Jaehyun says, too brightly in contrast to his mood earlier.

Taeyong sits back down and if Jaehyun pulls the shit that he did again, he might actually consider punching Jaehyun for real. He glares on Jaehyun, waiting for him to say something.

"Let me start by saying that I'm really, really sorry. I had every chance to tell you everything that night but I just," Jaehyun says, vulnerability evident on his face. It is hard for Taeyong to believe that this cocky, confident person can show that kind of emotion.

"I just thought that I'd be damned if I didn't at least give it a try. I can't lose that once in a lifetime opportunity to be with you." Jaehyun finishes and Taeyong crumbles.

Taeyong tries to sense the lie on Jaehyun's words but his heart is beating so fast that it’s impossible not to notice the truth behind Jaehyun's emotions. Never did Taeyong experience this kind affection from a person. And its sweet. Even though forbidden. Jaehyun told him the truth, Taeyong might as well do the same.

"I lied. That day when I told you that everything that happened between us means nothing. It was short, and it made me yearn for more." Taeyong says, his chest tightening. Filled with feelings he has for Jaehyun.

"I'm sorry but we can't entertain this," Taeyong motions weirdly between them.

"We shouldn't be having these feelings. There are so many reasons why and I know that you know them." Taeyong finishes, biting his lips out of habit.

The atmosphere between them dropped. They both know that they have come to the very last straw. And they can't do anything about it.

"So why did you still agree to accept the project? Even after knowing that I'm your client?" Jaehyun asks, trying to dissipate that gloomy mood.

"Well, I was considering not to back then, but your wedding can be our chance to expand our business abroad." Taeyong says, before taking a small sip of his coffee. He licks the froth on the side of his lips which Jaehyun fails not to notice.

"At least my wedding serves its purpose. Expanding business and all." Jaehyun says with a bitter smile on his lips.

What?

Taeyong is dumbfounded when he realizes what Jaehyun implied. At this day of age, he can't believe that arranged marriages still exist. The designer doesn't know what to feel. He feels bad for Jaehyun. However, there's this ease in his chest that he tries to ignore. It's relief as much he wants to dismiss it.

"That's fucked up, Jaehyun. I'm so sorry." Taeyong can only say.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that my life is already planned. I'm the one that should be sorry because we dragged you into this mess." Jaehyun says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But Hyorin seems so in love with you. She's so enthusiastic about the wedding." Taeyong recalls how Hyorin is hands on with the planning and all. She wants the wedding to be as personalized as possible.

"She's more in love with the thought of getting married. Not with me. She knows what will happen if we get married. It will benefit her and his dad." Jaehyun says with a hint of hardness in his tone.

Taeyong can only imagine Jaehyun's agony. He's 31 and he's in no way ready for marriage. How much more a young Jaehyun could be?

"You're young, Jaehyun. Shouldn't you be enjoying your youth? Get reckless and stuff. Fight for what you want." Taeyong suggests. Jaehyun's smile is infectious that he can't fight the smile creeping up in his face.

"What's your deal with my age? I'm 23 and what's the matter with that?" Jaehyun says fondly and Taeyong felt warm.

"Oh, I did reckless things," Jaehyun starts. "I went out alone on Friday night, got drunk, and I saw this beautiful, sexy man dancing alone. It was so reckless of me for approaching him because now I can't get enough of him."

And Jaehyun is doing it again. Making him crumble with his words and his charisma. Making him feel all fuzzy. Jaehyun is irresistible.

"Stop it, Jaehyun. If we're going to do this, you should stop saying cheesy stuff." Taeyong warns but a blush threatens to bloom on his cheeks.

"Okay fine, I'll try toning it down, but I can't promise I’ll do a good job at it. I'm a complete sap for you." Jaehyun replies without hesitation.

Damn Jaehyun and his inappropriate flirting. He will never get used to this. And maybe he’ll have to deal with it as long as he’s with Jaehyun.

"You know what I'm trying to do here. We're both prisoners of this wedding. I think it would be best if we try to get along." Taeyong proposes and Jaehyun's eyes twinkle in delight.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I can handle being friends with my cellmate." Jaehyun agrees, his expression lighter than earlier.

Taeyong laughs and Jaehyun likes the sound of it. He loves the way Taeyong scrunches his nose when he laughs. The groom wants to burn the image in his mind forever. Their situation maybe unconventional but if this is what it takes to see the smile more often, then he'll be do it. He will savor every minute of it while it last.

"Okay... then. Its settled. I can’t believe it’s that easy to coax you into this." Taeyong says, his lips curving upward. And Jaehyun thinks he's breathtakingly gorgeous.

"It is, definitely. Just tell me what you want. You’re wish is my command." Jaehyun replies and he hopes Taeyong doesn't want to go yet.

And then there is peace between them. The one that you want to bask in. The one they want to share with each other. Taeyong knows its going to get complicated at some point but with Jaehyun's presence, maybe it'll get easier.

They said that in order to heal, one must take the courage to face the pain. Expose the feelings of hurt so that there will be a chance to heal. It may seem impossible, there’s only one thing you can do.

You wait.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Sorry for the plot holes!! The next update will be a bit angsty and i'm working hard on it and im trying to put as much content as i can so the next update will be published later. so stay tuned!
> 
> follow me on twitter! @taejhgunx and ask me anything! lets be friends


End file.
